


Изъян на сердце твоем

by Holja



Category: Naruto
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Tragedy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holja/pseuds/Holja
Summary: Из всех людей, с которыми Какузу приходилось сотрудничать, Итачи определенно не самый худший.





	Изъян на сердце твоем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Stain Upon Thy Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331498) by [shipcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipcat/pseuds/shipcat). 

Из всех людей, с которыми Какузу приходилось сотрудничать, Итачи определенно не самый худший.

В нем есть некоторое изящество — Какузу может оценить это. Оно присутствует в породистой линии скул Итачи, обрызганных кровью, когда тот беспощадно обрывает жизнь противника, во внимательности, с которой Итачи читает свитки с заданиями, делая пометки на полях. Какузу особенно нравится, как Итачи избавляется от улик после миссий.

Изящество живет в сдержанном изгибе руки Итачи, когда тот тянется за данго, или хватает рукав Какузу в попытке утихомирить его гнев, или наливает ему зеленый чай, не роняя ни капли мимо чашки. Оно особенно очевидно в аристократическом изгибе его шеи, когда Какузу дергает назад его волосы, забранные в хвост, влажные от сладко пахнущего пота, и вбивается в него все дальше, все теснее.

Да, Итачи — идеальный партнер во всех смыслах слова. Он молчит, пока слова не становятся нужны, а затем — переходит прямо к делу. Цепляется за руки Какузу во время секса, ногтями впивается в его бицепсы — а потом, когда все заканчивается, откатывается в сторону, чтобы быстро и ловко привести себя в порядок.

Итачи — олицетворение осмотрительности — исчезает, будто ворон, прибившийся к стае, не оставив Какузу ничего, кроме откашлянной крови на подушке и воспоминаний…

… да и те исчезают слишком быстро.


End file.
